


No Exceptions

by Qem



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Decisions, Gen, Hunter x Hunter Zodiacs, Politics, post chapter 340 - special mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the one thing Netero always made certain of; anyone who is asked to join the zodiacs is qualified to be a zodiac. Well that and they are the kind of people who can bring to him all sorts of entertainment. No exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Of those who have been asked to join the zodiacs, their reactions have been varied. But despite whether they varied along the lines of being surprised or having it be merely a fullfilment of their expectations; most considered the offer highly flattering even if they decided to turn it down for favour of other goals that they wished to accomplish. (Although no one Ging has ever found, can recall someone who has admitted to turning down a position amongst the zodiacs, unless it was a temporary postponement.)

There are a few exceptions, as with many things amongst the zodiacs.

* * *

When it comes down to it, Ging does what is required of him in the job. Nothing more, but also nothing less and his job as a zodiac does not require him to constantly communicate his whereabouts. Staying abreast of what is occurring so that he can step in if needed yes, but letting others know what he’s doing, no.

Besides there are so many of life's pleasures to enjoy, before getting caught up in all the particulars.

* * *

It’s not that Pariston actually particularly cares about all of the particulars in the grand scheme of things; and he does get a great deal of entertainment out of causing trouble for others. Those are both true accusations that many people level at him. It’s just, it’s important to consider them and that’s his job and Pariston always takes his work seriously. Really now, people can be so forgetful.

* * *

Ging knew it wasn’t a compliment when he was asked but although he’d never considered it before, slotted it into his calculations and found an answer ready. 

“You must be pretty desperate old-man to ask someone like me. Fine, I’ll do it.” Ging’s answer rang clear, before he casually waved a farewell and headed off.

There would be no point in him making statements such as how his goals wouldn’t change, that he’d continue his quests for his eventual goal of leaving this world, that he would continue to disappear on missions, that he’d continue to provoke people wherever he went, and that he wouldn’t bother with the paperwork. He has too much respect for Netero, since it's well obvious that he knows that Netero knows that he knows and that Ging knew, that Netero knew all of that already before asking. It’s why Ging didn’t bother to ask what his codename would be, he already knew. What other position could be called upon, as a last resort amongst the zodiac after all?

* * *

Disgusting. That was the uncharacteristic and visceral reaction Pariston had upon being asked by Netero to join the zodiacs, before he blinked and politely began asking clarifications that he would need to take into consideration before he could make a decision into accepting or declining the position. It's not that he doesn't like the chairman, he's quite fond of the man despite the man's inability to plan for non-entertaining particulars, but the zodiacs were a distinctly creepy bunch with their obvious devotion to the chairman.

He hadn’t been surprised by the offer, as off topic as it may seem to those who had been privy to the previous conversation where Pariston had successfully thwarted several months’ worth of the hunter x hunter association’s work, although it wasn't until the past month that he had earned his second star which would likely mark him as something worthy of attracting such a question; as the kind of hunter capable of putting up a fight that would make Netero think. That he could be the kind of hunter that Netero liked to incorporate into his inner circle, instead of the kind of man that Netero hated the most - it was well known that Netero had no patience for beurocrats.

However Pariston knew he was necessary to incorporate more fully into the association as he would fulfil a necessary gap, that the others starred hunters, they might be, were incapable of. He was an “administrator” a person with an eye for details, a person concerned with what others might think. Capable of working with those he might consider distasteful, willing to disagree with those whom he admired. 

There was already a significant and difficult to ignore amount of support for him amongst the business side of the Hunter x Hunter association’s membership; a side that was frequently looked down upon in distaste; much like merchant classes were in older times. They were considered the less skilled members of the organisation. The less honourable members, devoted to money rather than “higher level goals” such as eating the “ultimate meal”, “discovering hidden truths” and “becoming the strongest”, and widely derided as less skilled members of the organisation, more dependent on teamwork to accomplish their goals instead of individual strength. Leaving the business side to form their own oligarchy amongst the disenfranchised and excluded thus increasing the levels of resentment all around.

Really now, you’d think people would remember who exactly it was, that could provide the funding for building the rocket ship to their dreams. Sure some may argue that it was their own hard work as treasure hunters that may provide the funding for their eventual goals.

But who had the money to purchase treasure? Who had the resources to find a buyer for that rare and previously undiscovered (and unknown) historic item? Who had the resources to hold things in reserve until they were needed? Who could put you in touch with the clients looking for your skillset? Who could invest in the promises of the future? 

It was far more beneficial for him to be incorporated into the “inner circle”, so that the leadership of the organisation could be and if it wasn’t for the fact that Netero favoured asking his “playmates” over people with actual leadership and organisation skills then he would have been asked much earlier on to join the organisation. But then if the organisation was the kind of place where that would happen, then it's true he wouldn't have been interested working his way up to the top. Pariston was a hunter after all, and hunter's must always hunt something.

Pariston's ultimate goals were just a little tricker than most.

“I have two final questions before I can make my decision,” Pariston said with a polite smile before continuing, “are their any requirements upon joining the zodiacs to change my appearance?” Ging's beard had been getting a little scruffy of late.  
“Why would you need to do something like that?” Netero asked puzzled.  
“Why indeed, who knows?” Pariston said as his smile tightened a little. “Last question – who is going to be your vice-chair going forward in the future?”  
“Why it’s going to be you of course.” Netero answered with the puzzled look persisting on his face. “It’s your condition upon joining isn’t it? It’s why I had to wait until Chu retired, for who better to lead amongst the zodiacs than the one with the code name ‘Rat’?”

Pariston found himself doing something else uncharacteristic for the second time in that discussion, he found himself laughing freely.

“Sure. Let’s make it that way. I have to warn you though as your vice, I’ll take the job very seriously and will have to bring all sorts of problems to your attention. I’m afraid I may need to disagree with you often, in order to present the previously overlooked point of views.”  
“Having a yes man would be boring and a waste of my ability to choose who will be second in command. I’m looking forward to the kind of challenges you’ll bring my way. Hohoho.”

Well, he was laughing now, but Pariston was looking forward to getting the smirk off of Netero’s face.

* * *

There comes a time, where Ging cannot complete the basic requirements of being a zodiac, or at least not without compromising his own desires. It's not that he dislikes Cheadle or disapproves of her winning the candidacy but Ging will always above all, not second guess himself. He withdraws quietly and privately.

He's knows that Cheadle isn't yet capable of understanding without words, but being required to explain himself all the time is far too troublesome. He just wants to enjoy his hunt after all and while he might not have a particular goal in mind right now, he can sense that there's something coming - something that he is going to want to be free as possible for.

Besides, he’ll come back if they genuinely need him.

* * *

Pariston has for almost as long as he can remember been hunting a specific goal one he’s never dared to admit to anyone un-anonymously. Finally he’s getting close, sitting here surrounded by Beyond Netero and nine previously missing in action Hunters. There’s still a little more to go, Ging’s certain to come and play after all and maybe his son as well.

He can't wait to play with Ging and the other Zodiacs again, as he's pretty sure that they won't approve. But that’s as always, a delightful bonus. 


End file.
